


Would You Stop That? (Don't Stop)

by Auggusst



Series: The Soldier And The Scientist [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Fingering, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Motorcycles, Post-Iron Man 3, Pre-Age of Ultron, Steve Rogers's Motorcycle, Tony's workshop, cum, cum as lubricant, spit as lubricant, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 13:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auggusst/pseuds/Auggusst
Summary: About a month into their relationship, Steve gets hot and bothered watching Tony work on his motorcycle. And when Steve gets bothered, it's hard to get un-bothered. Luckily, Tony is open to helping out.





	Would You Stop That? (Don't Stop)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this got so long. I blinked and it jumped from 3k to 5k. Anyway, hope you enjoy.

“Would you stop that?” Steve complained from his place on the couch in Tony’s workshop.

The sound of a twisting wrench ceased. Tony turned his head from his place leaning over Steve’s motorcycle. Tools were spread around him, and there was a spot of grease on his cheek, a few more on his arms. He wore some old jeans and one of his black tank tops, hair a little distressed from the work.

He was giving the bike a tune up, which was almost a weekly occurrence, if it managed not to be obliterated beforehand. Steve had a habit of using it as freely as his shield during missions, tossing it or using it to cut people off. Tony chastised him every time, complained for minutes, long enough to get the message in the blond’s head, though it never lasted. Steve was making an attempt though, only did it when absolutely necessary. The current record without a bike incident was four weeks.

Steve had come down to keep the brunet company, had brought himself a book and his sketchbook. He knew once Tony entered his workshop he wouldn’t leave for hours, starting one project after another. The team didn’t spend a lot of time as a group, not free time at least. Bruce preferred solitude, Clint and Thor only stayed there part time. Natasha was there a lot, and Steve would spar with her, but he preferred spending time with Tony. Tony, unfortunately, was usually here in his workshop, or in Bruce’s lab. Steve would have suggested spending some time outside, but he knew Tony wasn’t interested in that type of thing. Still, when they weren’t training or attending a press conference or on a mission, it was nice to just be together, without any threats. Tony didn’t usually let people in his workshop, besides maybe Bruce, and Steve. The blond felt privileged to be here, and after all, loved to watch the genius at work.

It started nice enough, light conversation and Steve sketching a few things. They discussed next week’s benefit, the kind of suit Tony was planning on wearing. Tony started with small projects, that didn’t require getting dirty. He made some minor tweaks to his latest suit design, and suggestions for improvements to Clint’s bow. He updated his Stark-phone’s interface as they made guesses about Clint’s relationship status. After a while Tony moved to the physical stuff, conversation dropping off as he became absorbed in his work. The blond in turn tried to focus on his artwork. Steve found himself increasingly distracted though, and not just from the commonplace sounds of Tony working. He found himself watching Tony, enamored by the look of concentration on his face, the way his hands moved across a keyboard or the way he would lay out his tools around him in a seemingly random order that made perfect sense to the brunet. Steve watched the muscles move under his skin, the way his back curved and the little grunts that slipped through his lips when he lifted something heavy or tugged loose a lug nut. Steve loved the way he muttered to himself or sang along to the songs playing softly over the speakers. His sketchbook was all but forgotten by the time the scientist was leaning over his bike, tight jeans emphasizing his ass. Steve had a great view from where he was sitting.

Tony was incredibly attractive. Steve had found him so from the start, though he couldn’t appreciate it at the time thanks to Tony’s abrasive personality. Steve couldn’t believe how infuriating he had been, argumentative and egotistical, unwilling to compromise. The day they met, Steve couldn’t focus on anything about the brunet except for how much he hated him. Of course Steve had learned since that it was just a front. He had learned that Tony was kind and caring and selfless, and incredibly intelligent. He had learned to see the beauty in Tony’s heart, and began to appreciate his form. Tony’s eyes were big and brown and easy to fall into. The way his lips formed a smile was enticing, confident, like he knew the secrets of the universe. His body was gorgeous, seemed to be in perfect condition despite Tony’s clear health issues(which Steve often hounded him for. He needed to take better care of himself). Tony was simply perfect, the best Steve had ever seen. And since they started dating a month ago, Steve could stare as much as he wanted, could worship the brunet’s body as much as he wanted. Thankfully, Tony never seemed to mind.

More often than not, Tony would approach him, begging to suck his cock or to make love. Tony was an incredibly physical being, with the right person. He hated contact with strangers, even wasn’t too big on it with the rest of the team, but he loved being connected to Steve. Kisses, hugs, hand holding, cuddling…Tony craved it all. Sometimes he craved more, and only Steve could give it to him. Steve rarely denied his partner. After all, he was quick to stimulate and had plenty of stamina, and the brunet was enchanting. Being with Tony could quite possibly be the best feeling in the world, intense and overwhelming, and Steve always felt loved and appreciated. Tony was greedy, took all Steve had to offer, occasionally begged for it, but was generous too. It always left either party wanting more.

Sometimes Steve would initiate, would tease Tony for hours on mornings they had no business. He would eat him out against the wall if he couldn’t wait until they reached the bedroom. Sometimes Steve needed him, needed him so bad he would clench his fists, knit his brows and pray his arousal away, to no avail. Tony never refused him, never passed up the opportunity to be ravished by the blond. Steve wasn’t a virgin when he met Tony. He did experiment a small amount before their relationship, which in turn brought his feelings to light. That being said, it was safe to say Tony was the best he ever had. The way Tony felt against him, the way Steve’s skin tingled from the contact, the way his breath stuck in his lungs told the soldier he was head over heels. Tony’s enthusiasm suggested the same.

Steve was thankful, especially now, sitting across from the brunet and feeling too warm in his clothes. The blood slowly flowed downwards as Tony bent over, reaching for a wrench on the ground. One leg was hitched up over the bike and he frowned with concentration, turning the tool around a bolt. It was horribly enticing. Steve hadn’t been able to stop the complaint from slipping out of his mouth.

Tony raised a brow, dark eyes fixing on his face. Steve could see the concentration growing smaller in his eyes, his attention totally devoted to the blond now.

“Stop what?” he asked, as if he had no idea the sort of pain he was putting Steve in. Maybe he didn’t. After all, when Tony worked, his body moved of its own volition, enraptured by his task. Tony was a whole other person when he worked, someone foreign and impressive, not that Tony wasn’t always impressive. He was just different when he worked, untouchable.  Steve felt a little ashamed now, for interrupting him, but he couldn’t help it.

“Stop looking so…hot,” the soldier muttered, brushing a hand over his face to calm himself down. The arousal had crept up on him before he could do anything about it.

Tony’s visage scrunched up in disbelief, but a smile soon formed. “You think I’m hot like this? I’m all dirty and look stupid.” He rested an elbow on the handlebars casually. Steve in turn shifted the seam of his pants, trying to will away the uncomfortable feeling forming. His cock was definitely rising.

“You’re always hot, but just…the way you’re bending over, I…” he sighed, shaking his head. “Forget it,” the blond muttered, a little agitation in his tone. He couldn’t believe he was getting worked up so easily.

Tony didn’t miss the way he shifted, didn’t miss the red creeping up his cheeks. A smirk formed, and he licked his lips, finding the situation amusing. His excitement irritated Steve.

“If you like what you see, come over and claim it,” the brunet suggested with a shrug, turning back to work. Tony wasn’t a stranger to making others horny. Hell, he used to make a pass time of it. He weighed his options now. It would be too easy to tease Steve. He hadn’t intended on fooling around today, or at least, not right now, but Steve was already getting worked up. Tony may have stuck his ass out a little further than he needed to, almost laughed at the annoyed exhale the blond behind him produced.

Steve sighed to himself, did his best to talk himself down. He thought of terrible things, ugly things, annoying things, anything to try and will away his erection. Each clang of metal, each turning of a tool seemed like the ticking of a clock to him, counting down until he would lose his composure. Steve clenched a fist, shifted in his seat. Tony was practically draped over the bike now, which by all accounts impeded his work a little, but he was clearly entertained by the blond’s discomfort. He switched out the wrench for a smaller one, tucked the larger tool in his back pocket, let his hand linger over the curve of his ass.

“Tony,” Steve warned softly. His cock was beginning to strain against his jeans.

“Oh, using your Captain voice now? I must be in big trouble,” the brunet joked, brushing hair from his eyes. He didn’t bother looking in Steve’s direction, continued his work. It was so easy for him, wasn’t it?

Steve sighed with irritation, bit his lip. He brushed a hand against his crotch, almost hissed at the sensitivity. He could start jacking himself off there, sitting on the couch. He could unzip his pants and free his heavy cock, stroke himself to completion while Tony worked. Tony wouldn’t mind. He would probably even enjoy it, might turn around and encourage him, call him pretty names and egg him on. Steve could fuck into his hand, shoot his load over his fist as Tony watched, could end his suffering. But Steve wasn’t like that, wasn’t a performer, not like Tony was. He would much rather watch Tony on his bike, see him grind against the seat or open himself up, fuck himself on his own fingers, hear the brunet moan his name as he did so, as he put on a show just for Steve. Tony would make a show out of it, he would, and all Steve would have to do is have to ask. He felt warm all over, cursed himself for his imagination, weighed his arousal against his morality. Maybe one day he would ask for it. Maybe his birthday or something. Right now though, he couldn’t imagine asking for that out loud. Unfortunately, he had still a problem to deal with. Steve wanted relief, the throbbing in his groin becoming too hard to ignore.

“You’re so funny,” Tony said with a grin, turning to watch him. Seeing the blond over on the couch, legs spread and hands gripping the fabric of his jeans, face flushed and brows knit with displeasure was certainly a sight. Tony rested his head on his hand, drinking in the view, heart skipping a beat. “Only you would be torn up about getting horny. If it was you over here, I would’ve whipped it out a long time ago.”

Steve frowned at that. “Shut up,” he replied halfheartedly.

Tony beamed, clearly entertained. “So this does something to you, huh?” he asked, sitting properly on the motorcycle now. He gripped the handlebars, arched his back a little. “You really like how I look on this thing that much?”

“I do,” Steve groaned, throwing his head back and covering his eyes.

The scientist shrugged casually, but couldn’t hide the tiny blush forming on his cheeks. Internally it pleased him that Steve could get so turned on by him, especially when Tony wasn’t even trying. When he was all cleaned up and pretty it made sense that Steve would get interested, but like this? When he was dirty and in old clothes and making his weird concentration face? It brought him extra delight. He had never believed that Steve could love him, but he did, and Tony certainly felt lucky to be wanted, especially by Steve. He wouldn’t let that on though. He couldn’t always reveal his deepest thoughts. It was embarrassing. Instead he feigned nonchalant energy.

“Well unless you plan on doing something about it, I’m gonna get back to work.” The brunet moved to get off the bike, having finished his adjustments to it. He stepped on solid ground, turned to go to his desk.

Steve descended before he could step away, crossing the distance in four strides. He pulled the brunet close, gripped his ass so fast Tony barely had time to gasp. Apparently the invitation was all he needed. Steve was considerate like that, always held himself back until given permission. It was cute, and utterly different than partners in his past, who took what they wanted without reservations.

“Someone’s a little eager today,” Tony quipped, though it was breathless. The look in the blond’s eye sent shivers down his spine. He put his hands on Steve’s chest, a smile forming. Steve didn’t bother responding verbally, leaned down and captured his lips in a hot kiss. Tony groaned into it, opened his mouth for the tongue brushing against his lips, offered himself up to his partner. Steve took it gladly, ran a hand through the brunet’s hair, and pulled him close. Tony could feel his erection, practically poking a hole through his jeans, and slid his hands down, palming Steve’s aching cock. Steve pushed against him, begging for friction.

“I need you,” Steve muttered, voice low. His tone was pleading and his large hands cupped the brunet’s backside. Tony could never deny him, though their present location would complicate it a bit. If Steve weren’t already rock hard, Tony would have suggested heading up to their bedroom, but he doubted the blond would last that long. He improvised.

“I don’t have any lube here,” Tony explained, rolling his hips against Steve’s. He didn’t miss the twitch of irritation on the soldier’s lips. “BJ or handy?” he offered, watching his partner weigh his options. Apparently they weren’t satisfactory, wouldn’t be enough.

“Neither,” Steve groaned. His hands found Tony’s shoulders, and he spun the scientist around, pushed his erection against the tight fabric of his jeans. He exhaled a laugh. It had been a while since Steve was so demanding, but Tony didn’t mind. He welcomed it. Knowing that he could drive Captain America crazy, to think with his cock instead of his brain, was one of his greatest achievements. Lots of people found him attractive, Tony knew, and he had used it to his advantage in the past. But the fact that Steve found him attractive was better than any of that. Steve was gorgeous; Tony had always thought so, even when he was younger. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but good old Captain America may have been the subject of some wet dreams in his youth. Of course the crush had been replaced with disgust, and then transformed to love, over the time he got to know Steve.

Being able to see the blond on a daily basis was incredible enough, but getting to actually fuck him was the biggest cherry on top of any ice cream sundae. Seeing Steve all worked up, self-serving and filled with need was a privilege Tony often employed. Steve’s reactions, the way his voice dropped and he swore more, the way the red would creep across his cheeks, was intoxicating. Tony loved everything about Steve in the bedroom, and he especially loved his dick. He wanted it now, but no matter how many times he had taken it in the past, it would be impossible without lube. He was just too big. Tony could’ve started a religion around that cock, had threatened to on more than one occasion. Tony had seen a good number, had felt a good number, but no one filled him the way Steve did. He longed for the feeling more often than not. He was starting to long for it now. Steve was too desperate to wait, didn’t even pull his cock out of his pants. The thought of Steve coming in his pants made the scientist’s mouth water.

Tony bent over the bike, draped his torso across the seat. A hand settled on the small of his back, pushed him down. A flutter of excitement flowed through him, being in this position. It was no secret he loved to be under the blond, loved to feel his weight against him, loved hearing Steve’s husky voice in his ear. Tony wouldn’t admit out loud that he was a bottom, but he absolutely was. He could still be dominant, but nothing gave him more pleasure than being taken care of and made to feel good. He loved being manhandled, and Steve was the perfect guy to do it.

Tony moved his ass against his partner’s groin, slowly becoming eager for more. His imagination was starting to kick in. “Fuck,” he sighed as Steve thrusted against him, jostled the bike a little despite its steady kickstand. “This is kinda hot.” He didn’t understand the bike thing initially, found it comical even, but was quickly warming up to the idea of being fucked on it. He could imagine himself sitting on his partner’s cock, holding on to the handlebars, and the purr of the engine sending vibrations through him. He could imagine Steve’s powerful thrusts, his enthusiasm. Tony would love that, would love how it felt, would love the things the blond would say. For a moment he got lost in the vision. Steve’s fantasy, however, was way ahead of his.

“God Tony,” the soldier complained, voice strained, rutting against him. He huffed, pace quickening. “I want you so bad.” His hands slid down his partner’s body, gripped his hips as he dragged his cock across Tony’s ass.

Tony exhaled at that, shut his eyes and rested his forehead on his arm. He was definitely getting aroused now, could feel his dick start to throb, and could feel a familiar heat tugging at his core. A low moan slipped out as Steve rocked against him again. “You will,” Tony encouraged breathlessly. “I want you to.” It was true. It couldn’t happen now, but the promise of what was to come filled his head. Finally, he got an idea.

“Here, w-wait,” the brunet suggested, and Steve in turn stopped thrusting. Tony leaned off of the bike a bit, drew back enough to unbutton his jeans. He tugged them down along with his briefs, reached back for Steve, indicating he should do the same.

The blond wasted no time, flicked open the button of his jeans, eagerly pulling free his aching cock. The head was already leaking and his entire length felt sensitive, aching for release. Steve was a smart guy, got the message immediately, and spit into the palm of his hand. Tony spread his legs, leaned over the bike again. He made a little noise as Steve coated his thighs with saliva, may have bounced on his heels with anticipation. When Steve’s hand drew back, Tony pushed his legs together, swayed encouragingly.

The blond inhaled sharply, held his length in a lose hand. Tony couldn’t see him from his position, but could hear his shaky breathing.

“Can I?” Steve asked.

Tony almost rolled his eyes. Steve was clearly suffering at this point, eager to chase his release, and Tony wasn’t having a bad time either. This work session was quickly becoming his favorite, but stopping to have a chat wasn’t on his to-do list. “I didn’t let you rub spit all over my legs for no reason,” he replied. “Come on already,” he insisted.

Without further ado, Steve moved forward, fit his cock in the slick hole formed by Tony’s thighs. The soldier moaned audibly, leaned forward so far he almost tipped the bike over. Tony’s fingers curled around the edge of the motorcycle’s seat, grounding himself.  “That’s it,” he gasped. He clenched his legs as Steve drew back, relished in the drag of his dick, whined as it brushed against his balls. God, Tony wanted that inside him. “W-would it be too ambitious to—ahh—try and spread myself dry?” he asked, rocking back and forth as Steve fucked his thighs.

It took the blond a moment to reply, brain clouded and focusing on the friction. It was good, so good. Nothing like being inside Tony, but close enough. He could pretend if he closed his eyes, imagined that the quaking muscles around him were the brunet’s clenching walls. Steve’s movements sped up with each passing thought.

Tony held on, did his best to make it pleasurable. However, it was starting to burn a little, the spit quickly becoming less than satisfactory. His muscles were starting to shake from exertion too.

“God, unf-fortunately…” Steve replied breathlessly, snapping his hips forward. “ _Jesus_ ,” he hissed, picking up speed. Steve gripped his waist, fingers digging in a little too much, a little painful, but Tony didn’t bother mentioning it. He was having a great time. He could hear Steve moan behind him, could imagine his face screwed up intensely, his hair loose and hanging in his face. Tony had half a mind to install a camera in his lab, so that the next time something like this happened he could record it and enjoy it again. He was certainly horny now, could feel his own cock throbbing with desire. Tony slipped a hand off of the bike’s seat, wrapped it around his length. He began stroking himself in time to Steve’s thrusts with the intention of catching up, head falling forward. Steve was far ahead of him, and Tony tended to last longer anyway, so it would take a bit of work. He was up for the challenge, but to his surprise, a hand tightened around his wrist, dragged him away. Tony whined in dismay, turning slightly and waiting for an explanation.

“S-stop—I’m gonna, I’ll take care of you, I just—I’m—“ Steve choked out. His thrusts were frantic now, and from the tone of his voice Tony knew he was almost there. Tony bit his lip, knit his brows, but kept from touching himself. Why was it he could always follow an order while fooling around, but not out in the field?

He held on, was patient as Steve rutted against him and leaned forward with each thrust. Steve was losing his composure quickly. The brunet was pinned beneath him now, felt the blond’s chest almost touching his back. Tony heard his name, a prayer, and his length twitched with interest. He groaned, begged Steve to finish. He didn’t know how much more he could take. He wanted to be touched or filled or simply satisfied. He wanted Steve so bad. This wasn’t enough. He needed more.

“Fuck,” the soldier whined. He loved this, loved that Tony allowed it, encouraged it even. Tony was so good to him, made him feel so good, would do whatever the blond asked. He wished that compliance translated to the field of battle, but he couldn’t have everything.

Steve’s skin burned as his thoughts consumed him. The entire situation was too hot. He could admit to fantasizing about Tony on the bike on occasion, but today was the first time it really grabbed hold of him. He didn’t foresee any of this happening, but hoped more days in the future would be like this. They weren’t exactly sheepish about their bedroom activities, but Steve definitely preferred things like this to happen in private. Right now though, he didn’t care who walked in. Nothing could draw him back now. Steve was so close, chased it, climbed higher. He was desperate for it, needed release. His balls tightened and dick twitched with each thrust. Steve chased the sensation, tried to keep himself restrained as he did so.

Steve had a good handle on his strength, but doing stuff like this shook his iron will. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Tony or send them tumbling to the floor. The bike was already creaking from the commotion, and for a second he thought maybe he was thrusting too hard, if Tony’s little grunts were any indication. But Steve couldn’t help it, could hardly control his thrusts anymore. The tension in his core finally released, left chills down his spine, and Steve couldn’t have been more thankful. He shut his eyes, unable to focus his vision anymore.

 “I’m— _yes_ , I’m—“ With a final groan of satisfaction, he surged forward and pulled back, cock pulsing as ropes of cum coated the inside of his partner’s thighs. Steve’s vision blanked. He rocked against Tony, spreading his seed around, making a mess. His breath was heavy, heart rate fast, and muscles relaxed. It was good, drawn out, intense.

Tony was stunned, held himself still as he felt warm fluid flow down his legs. It only aroused him further. It made him feel dirty, feel used, and he liked it, wanted more. He couldn’t move if he wanted to, as Steve’s body covered his, but he certainly grew more impatient. He wanted what Steve had, wanted the delicious after-glow of an orgasm.  

Steve pressed a kiss to his shoulder, released the vice-like grip on his hips. Something told Tony bruises would form later, but that didn’t matter. It was sort of hot. Steve tended not to mark him, lest anyone see and tease them about it. But to Tony, this was a testament to Steve’s reverence, physical evidence of how much he desired him. The thought was certainly appetizing.

Steve sighed contentedly into the brunet’s back. Tony however, groaned in annoyance. “Can I touch myself now?” he hissed impatiently, moved his ass.

That got a chuckle out of the blond, who was feeling much better. “Turn around,” Steve said, standing straight and taking a step back so Tony could steady himself.

Tony did so, shrugged his feet out of his pants. His legs were a mess but he didn’t want it ending up on his clothes. He was about to speak, but Steve lifted him up, sat him down on the bike with his back to the handlebars. The brunet raised a brow, but got the message as Steve straddled the motorcycle, held Tony by his knees and pulled him close. He licked a long stripe up his partner’s thigh, lapping up his own cum and saliva. The scientist groaned at that, leaned back and covered his eyes. Who knew Steve could be so _dirty?_ It was too much.  “Fucking Christ,” he gasped, legs quivering as Steve moved up closer to his groin.

“You swear too much,” Steve had the audacity to joke.

“Who was it not two minutes ago moaning the F word?” the brunet retorted, gripping Steve’s shoulders. His heart beat with anticipation.

“Pretty sure you were doing the same,” the blond replied teasingly. The brunet frowned. Tony was about to say something clever in response, but Steve took the head of his dick into his mouth.

The heat was intense, the cavern of Steve’s mouth smooth and wet. Tony was a little ashamed of the sound that left his lips, the way his hands drew back and gripped the handlebars for stability. It only seemed to encourage Steve, as he drew further, closed his lips around the shaft. Steve licked the underside, coated the brunet’s pretty cock in spit, bobbed back and forth the way he knew Tony liked. It was a little messy.

Steve didn’t have the experience Tony did but he certainly made up for it in enthusiasm. The brunet didn’t mind the slight graze of teeth, the way Steve had to stop and readjust once in a while. He could be patient, when he wanted to, and knew that Steve always delivered on his promises. He certainly didn’t mind the way Steve’s handsome jaw flexed as he worked his cock, the concentration on his face as he pleasured Tony. So what if it wasn’t perfect? The fact that it was Steve made it the best in the world.

A month ago he couldn’t have imagined being this lucky. Tony had a richer sexual history than most, some of his partners better than others, some certainly more considerate than others, but Steve was the best by far, because it was more than just sex. Tony _loved_ him, though he didn’t see it coming. He loved Steve so much that his heart felt as if it were always bursting, as if he were minutes from dying. Any ounce of attention left him floating on air, even if the blond was chastising him or they were quarreling. It was intoxicating, overwhelming, and scary. Tony didn’t know what he would do if this wouldn’t work out, if Steve decided they shouldn’t be together after all, if he lost interest. Tony’s heart would surely break. He tried not to think about it, tried to silence the pessimistic voice in his head and focus on the mouth around his cock, the attractive visage surrounding it. Tony would appreciate what he had while he had it, would enjoy what was given to him. Steve seemed to enjoy it as well. He loved the desperate gasps that left Tony’s lips, loved the color that tinged his cheeks and how trusting he was, how open and pliant. Steve loved being able to make Tony feel this way, to see a side of him that was private, that belonged to Steve alone. Blue eyes met brown, and Tony’s heart leapt.

A particular swipe to his head had the scientist jerking his hips, hands tightening in blond hair.

“O- _oh_ shit, please—God Steve, just a little more, come on,” Tony begged, eyes shut tight. His back arched, and he dragged Steve further onto his cock, chasing the heat. The soldier hummed, sending vibrations through Tony that made his fingers curl. Steve moved his left hand from holding Tony’s knee up to graze over his thighs, collecting the mess that was clinging to his skin and spread it around his fingertips. He circled Tony’s entrance, pushed the makeshift lubricant past the resistant ring of muscle with his index finger.

“F-fuck!” Tony keened, voice shrill. He tugged on Steve’s hair a little harder than he meant to. He just couldn’t handle it. The entire situation was too hot. Captain America was sucking him off on his bike, the bike he rode into battle or around town when he felt like it. Tony knew that he wouldn’t be able to forget this, would think about it every time the blond made use of the motorcycle. Tony loved this, wanted more. Where else could they fool around? A number of places popped into his head, forming a long list that only drove him crazier. He felt the heat in his groin pool, and felt his legs shake. The brunet felt warm all over, desperate, filled with need. Steve moved his finger in and out, gathered more cum to slick his hole. The tease was too much, drove Tony over the edge finally.

“Steve…!” he whined, hips jerking forward as he came, filling his partner’s mouth. Chills ran through him, his body tensing as Steve held his hips still, drew back a little to swallow more easily. With a final moan Tony’s muscles grew lax, and he rested against the handlebars, exhaling with relief. His eyes were glazed, and his breath quick. It took about a minute to be able to form words, to come down from his high. He licked his lips, looking at Steve.

“So when are we doing that again?” the brunet asked, pushed the blond’s loose hair out of his face. His partner laughed a little. Steve leaned forward, sat on the bike properly, kissed him sweetly. God, he loved Tony. For his age, he had plenty of enthusiasm, and the soldier’s low refractory period thanked him for it. Tony looked gorgeous, contentment in his eyes and his hair a mess. He looked comfortable on the bike, like this was always supposed to happen. Steve didn’t usually go for multiple rounds, as he could honestly go several times, and that wasn’t fair to his partner. Steve had never tested his limits, didn’t know how many times he could come in a row. Maybe one day he would find out. It didn’t take much to get worked up again, but he usually limited himself. This time however, with Tony covered in cum and sitting so pretty on his motorcycle? It was hard to keep from getting another erection. Steve cleared his throat, avoided the brunet’s gaze. Speaking of....

Tony sat forward, watching him intently, apparently sensing some sort of thought process. Steve’s hands rested lightly on his partner’s legs and Tony covered them with his own, awaiting direction. Either he could sit and wait or go clean himself off, and he wasn’t sure his legs were ready to stand on again.

“I mean… we could uh…” The blond shrugged innocently. It was funny, considering what they had just done. His tone was telling, and Tony’s eyes moved downward, focused on Steve’s member. It was flaccid, but showed signs of raising interest. He knew that Steve was virile, whether a side effect of the super-soldier serum or just a part of Steve. It was amazing either way. Tony always intended to go for several rounds, but usually found himself exhausted after the second time. Steve was just too good. Maybe this time he would push himself?

The brunet hummed in response to his partner’s casual statement, sliding his hands up Steve’s strong arms. He was a little exhausted, but…

Tony made up his mind easily. “Well I’m not going upstairs looking like this. Go grab the lube, Captain,” he grinned, patted Steve’s hand. Steve did his best to hide his excitement. He pressed a kiss to the brunet’s forehead, hid his smile. “Be right back,” the blond replied, stuffing his dick back into his pants. He zipped and buttoned them up, and turned on his heel, heading for the door.

Tony shook his head as Steve left the room, a spring in his step. He grinned, leaned back on the handlebars and sighed. “How did I get so lucky?”


End file.
